Trick or Treat
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Halloween just got a little naughtier...
1. Trick

**Trick or Treat**

**Disclaimer:** Yep I own Law and Order: Criminal Intent – I'm also dating Edward Cullen, and off to Hogwarts next year...isn't my life great? (imagine heavy sarcasm as you read)

**Summary:** Halloween just got a little naughtier...

**Author's Note:** This is for TeeFly. Hasn't been beta'd, sorry for any OCCness, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was wearing this.

She was seriously going to kill Macey and the rest later on. She should have never have agreed to this, fuck this was going to be so embarrassing. Now the entire squad was going to remember her as the idiot who - fuck this was bad. She tugged at her dress, and glared at her friend as they turned a corner in Macey's Merc.

"Having fun Megan?" laughed Macey.

"Why me?"

"Is the little Major Case detective a little scared?" cooed Yolanda from the back.

"I can't believe I ever agreed to this," said Megan, shaking her head, "And yes I am scared - you aren't the one -"

"You look fine," said Macey, "Seriously, so it's a little..."

"Revealing?" prompted Jess from behind.

"Yeah, revealing, but you still look great,"

"For a hooker maybe," grunted Megan. She was so screwed...she could already see Ross' expression, and she hadn't even begun to imagine what Logan would think. She rubbed her temples; maybe she could just make a run for it when they dropped her off...

"Stop smudging your make-up," scolded Yolanda, "You'll really look like a hooker then,"

"Jeez thanks," snarked Megan, "You do realise how my squad is going to look at me now, right?"

"Oh come on Megan, it won't be that bad," laughed Macey, "It's Halloween for fucks sake - just say you lost a bet, which you did, and no one will think twice,"

"Hell maybe you'll get lucky with ya partner," quipped Yolanda, "I've heard he's a great kisser, and a god in bed,"

A vivid image suddenly crept into Megan's mind of a naked Mike Logan clasping her gently, kissing every inch of her, and she was moaning softly...wait a second! She shook her head to get the image out. That wasn't right, damn she shouldn't have had that wine earlier...

"Ewww," cringed Megan, "Firstly he's like fifty, secondly he's my partner, and thirdly...well there isn't one, but there doesn't have to be,"

"Bet he's like wine, gets better as he gets older," laughed Yolanda, punching Megan in the shoulder.

"If Megan is going to _do_ anyone it should be Bobby Goren,"

"The nut job?" asked Yolanda, "Macey I'm surprised with you,"

"I'm not ashamed," shrugged Macey. She looked at Megan, "Now if you do _do_ it, please tell me everything, or if you don't give him my number..."

Megan looked at her friends in horror, eyes widening, "I'm not going to _do_ Bobby Goren," at Macey's raised eyebrows she elaborated, "I can't even hold a decent conversation with him -"

"Doesn't mean you can't have mind blowing sex with him,"

She decided to ignore Yolanda.

"And he's all depressed since his Mom is sick or something," she continued, "And if anyone gets to _do_ it -"

"Surely we're old enough to say sex," yawned Yolanda.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "If anyone does get to have sex with Goren, Eames clearly has first dibs on him,"

"So they aren't together then?" said Jess.

"Nope, it's like Benson and Stabler at your end," shrugged Megan.

"If anyone needs to get laid it's those two," said Macey.

"And here I thought she was going to claim Munch," laughed Yolanda.

Macey rolled her eyes, "Now that isn't right,"

"Besides our ADA, Casey, and him seem pretty tight," said Jess calmly. The conversation continued on like this for another four blocks. With every passing second , Megan started to feel sick. She clutched her stomach, and closed her eyes, trying to slow her heart rate. In a few moments she was going to die. God damn it.

It was all because of that stupid agreement they had made back in the academy. It had been Yolanda who had suggested it of course. She'd proposed that in seven years time the person who had gotten moved up the ranks the highest had to be taken down a few notches.

All four women were all the same rank, all detectives though. Yolanda and Macey were in Vice together, and partners to boot, whilst Jess had just started working in SVU after her stint with Megan in the Joint Task Force. So in theory none of them were higher than the other. But Yolanda had then said it had to be Megan - since she was Major Case.

And now Megan was sitting in her friend's car, getting driven to a colleague's apartment for a Halloween party, dressed in a very very short green dress, wearing ballet shoes, and covered with make-up, that ranged from glitter to cryptic drawings. Oh and she had little fairy wings.

They pulled up outside Kris Micah's building, and Megan reached back for her coat. But as she reached her hand only brushed against the cool leather seats. She swivelled around, and saw Jess holding her coat, Yolanda shaking her head, a large smile on her face.

"You aren't serious?"

"Wouldn't want you to make a run for it," grinned Yolanda.

"Wouldn't want you to hide in ya coat either," laughed Macey.

Megan looked helplessly to Jess, willing her friend to intervene. But Jess shook her head, "You know the rules...sorry Megan..."

"Please?" she begged her friends.

"Don't forget your tiara," smirked Yolanda, holding out the small crown.

"You're a bitch," grumbled Megan, taking the tiara. She opened the car door and involuntary shuddered as the cold air greeted him. Ignoring her friend's farewell she got out, and glumly placed the tiara on her head. She looked back at the tinted car window, and sighed.

She would need to hire a good lawyer after she killed those three – except maybe Jess.

She watched the car drive away, and sucked in a deep breath. Well, she was here, fifteen minutes late for the Major Case Halloween party, dressed like a pixie. Well at least she knew Kris fairly well, so when she reached his door, she'd quickly beg for a coat. She smiled, this was all gonna be over real soon...

"Wheeler?"

She wanted to die as she heard the unmistakable voice of her partner, and the chuckle that followed. She turned around, her cheeks burning, glaring as he walked up to her. She was very aware of the fact that Logan's eyes were still examining her, a small smile on his face.

"Don't say a word," she snapped.

He shrugged, "Wasn't going too,"

"Bullshit,"

He rolled his eyes, "Wheeler how you dress means very little to me...and apparently to you too,"

She was definitely going to need a good lawyer.

"Shall we?" he said warmly, gesturing to the door. She narrowed her eyes, and followed him; glancing back every now and then to make sure that Logan wasn't looking at her ass. She knew he was, even though every time she looked back his gaze was somewhere else.

She knew he was looking. She knew it. Her breathing hitched, her heart thumping slightly. Could he not? God she was going to kill Yolanda and Macey. Suddenly his hand brushed against hers. She froze for a moment, and swallowed deeply.

"Calm down kid," he muttered.

"I am calm,"

"And I'm in love with Ross," snorted Logan. She froze for a moment as she realised what he had just said.

"Didn't know you swung that way," smirked Megan.

He winked back and shrugged, "See already calm," they reached Kris' door, "And for the record Wheeler," his hand brushed against her leg, "I'm straight,"

He rang the doorbell. Kris invited them in, but Megan remained where she was. The spot where he had touched seemed to burn. Her heart was working even harder than before, her eyes wide. He had just touched her. Not that he hadn't before, but this time...

"Wheeler?" came Logan's voice. She nodded, and followed him in. Once she did though she instantly regretted it, as she felt the entire Major Case Squad's eyes on her. Logan pushed past her, and glared at them all, and soon the chatter resumed.

She headed off to the bathroom, and was preparing to confine herself to it for the rest of evening, when there was a sharp knock on the door. Sighing she left the bathroom, and slipped through the crowd to the bar. She grabbed a drink, and leaned against a wall, watching as everyone joked, danced, and talked.

As she watched on, she caught Ross out of the corner of her eye, staring at her in shock. The look on his face reminded her of the time he'd found out that his eldest son was dating. In other words, concern. Ross slowly was making his way over to her, when Alex Eames came up.

"Hey Wheeler," said Eames. She greeted the captain, "Ross,"

Megan watched as with one glance Eames seem to make Ross vanish much to her relief.

"Having fun?" asked the older woman.

"Yep,"

"You'd make a terrible suspect," commented Eames dryly.

Megan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You wanna know something I learnt when I was in Vice?" said Eames.

"What?"

"You can always tell a bad undercover cop from a hooker – you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the bad cop doesn't own the look – but the hooker does, and the trick is to own it, not just wear it," shrugged Eames, "So own it Wheeler, have fun, and you'll fade more into the crowd then the girl that stands on the sidelines," she smiled, "Well excuse me, I have to go save my partner,"

Megan watched as Eames left her to free Goren from a bunch of the secretaries who seemed to be all trying to get a dance in with him. The moment Eames got there though, they all cleared off. Megan smiled, at the sight of Goren sweeping Eames around the dance floor.

"Want to dance?"

Wheeler looked in surprise to see Harry Wilson beside her.

"Yeah, sure," she said with a smile.

The two detectives began to dance, Wilson's arm wrapped securely around her waist. They continued like that for a few songs, Megan laughing at the various stories that flew out of Wilson's mouth. She danced with a few other men, and eventually she found herself trying to dance the Charleston with Pete Locker.

Pete was a great dancer, almost as good as Goren (yes Megan did dance with him earlier on). But she tensed slightly, as she felt his hand slipping further and further down her backside. As he twirled her, she caught Logan's gaze on her.

He was watching her carefully, like a guard dog. Though it wasn't obvious to an outsider, she could see the gears turning in his head as he watched Pete dance with her. Suddenly he came over to her, and just as the song ended, he said softly, "Dance?"

Pete glared at him, but Megan grinned, "Sure partner,"

He led her away from Pete, "You should've stopped him,"

"He wasn't doing anything," she shrugged.

"Yet,"

"Well yeah, thanks for saving me I guess,"

His body shook slightly as he chuckled, "No problem but seriously Wheeler be careful,"

"I don't need a protector Logan,"

"'Course not," he said, "Glad to see that you've relaxed though,"

"Eames gave me some advice," she shrugged.

"Really?" smiled Logan, "She gave you the 'own it' speech?"

"How'd you –"

"Because you pulled it off," he twirled her, and pulled her into his body, "You do look sexy kid,"

She was fairly sure her face was matching her hair. He had called her...she really needed a drink. She detached herself from her partner's grasp, and said simply, "Ummm, I need a drink,"

He grinned slyly, and nodded. She stumbled over to the drinks, and sat on a stool, watching as he flirted with some of the other woman. A small part of her wanted to call him over, keep him from them. She pinched herself, was she really thinking these things?

She looked at her drink, and nodded. She was. She was attracted to her partner, attracted to Mike Logan, but why? He was funny, smart, brave, if not a complete Alpha Male, and hell he was a lot older then she was. She remembered reading somewhere that women fall in love with men similar to their fathers or something. Mike was nothing like her dad, and yet...

He was older, and probably was very experienced in...

Woah, she was not thinking that. She was so not. This wasn't right. She really needed to stop hanging out with Yolanda and Macey. She finished her drink, and patiently waited for the party to end. As soon as people began to leave, she was out the door, fumbling with her phone so that she could call a cab.

"Want a lift Wheeler?"

She turned to see Logan walking up to her.

"Nah its okay..."

"C'mon," said Logan. He passed her his coat, "And wear it before you catch a cold,"

She glanced around, and sighed, "Okay,"

She pulled on his old leather coat, breathing it in, lost his scent. His hand gently tugged at hers and she followed his car and got in. They drove silently through the streets of Manhattan, Megan directing her partner to her building. He pulled up, and got out, jogging around to let her out. She got out, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She looked at his outfit and asked, "What did you come as by the way?"

"Dracula," shrugged Logan, "But I left the teeth at home...no harm done though,"

"Well thanks again,"

"See you at work kid,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Against my first intentions I found it hard to continue you this, since a) this only leads to sex which I don't write, and b) I'm a dedicated Logan'Barek shipper. So here is my thing – for all Logan'Barek shippers you can all end it here. But for anyone that wants a bit more Wheeler'Logan you can finish this in my next update which I'll post in a day or two.

Thank you for reading by the way.


	2. Treat

**Author's Note:** Like I said last time, we are now entering Wheeler'Logan territory - enjoy! Oh and I pray to God, Buddha...whoever that I haven't screwed this up. Also hasn't been beta'd.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"See you at work kid,"_

She began to walk away, but she froze as she reached her door. She turned back, "I still have your coat,"

"I'll get it Monday," he shrugged. She watched him about to get back into his car, when suddenly she called out, "Trick or Treat?"

He raised an eyebrow and answered slowly, "Treat,"

In a few light steps she was by his side. What happened next didn't make much sense to her, or probably him. Suddenly she was kissing him tenderly. For a moment he was frozen, but the next his hand was cupping her cheek, his other arm pushing her against his body.

He pulled back, "We should go upstairs,"

She nodded and led him upstairs, her heart racing. Her body felt like it was on fire. It was like there were small shockwaves rocketing through her body. He _was_ a very good kisser, fuck, he was amazing.

She unlocked her door, and headed inside. He gently pulled off his coat, kissing her nape. Her body seemed to erupt in small tingles. She turned, and grabbed his hand, her other reaching for his belt buckle.

He shook his head, "Uh huh, we got to do this right kid,"

"Well the bed –"

"I meant condoms," he said.

"Oh,"

She frowned. Did she even have any? She'd destroyed all male items after her last break-up (as well as Yolanda and Macey's murders, she was also plotting her ex's murder – break up on a text? What a bastard...). And then she wanted to smack herself, she was on the pill - no problem!

"Megan?" he said, breaking her train of thought.

"I'm on the pill," she said in relief.

He looked at her, and nodded, "Okay,"

She smiled, and once again her hands slipped down to his belt buckle. He chuckled lightly, pulling her towards him. She felt incredibly safe with him. So safe...

Then his mouth smothered hers, as he kissed her, his hands slowly pulling off her dress. They soon found themselves in her room, a trail of clothes in their wake. They slid between her eighteen count thread sheets, his hands cupping her breasts, as he kissed her collarbone.

Her body temperature was rising, her body tingling. She never truly liked to relinquish her control in the bedroom, but now she just let Mike have his way. He was good, so fucking good. He teased her, pleasured her, and he hadn't even entered her yet.

"Stop..." she said breathlessly, as his hand stroked her. He looked up, and narrowed his eyes, concern written all over his face.

"You okay kid?"

Why had she spoken? She closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Then what?" he asked. She felt him lie beside her, his muscular arms pulling her against his warm body. His breath was hot against her neck. She could feel him hard against her leg, and hell she just wanted...

"Wheeler?" he whispered, "Seriously what's going on?"

"Nothing...you were just..." she swallowed, "teasing me...?"

"Teasing?" he repeated, sitting up to look at her.

"Yeah..." she said blushing.

He smirked, "The youth of today – so impatient,"

"I'm not that young," she insisted. He raised an eyebrow, and positioned himself over her. She could see the raw desire in his eyes, see his want. She smiled, and the next second she could swear she was in heaven, as he met her.

It was beyond description, beyond her wildest imagination. And it kept on coming, and coming, and coming. Her nails dug into his back, her breath labouring. She didn't want him to stop, but eventually he did. He laid beside her, eyes closed, arms around her. She snuggled against him, feeling exhaustion finally claiming her.

"Where do we go after this?" she asked more to herself then to him. Now, she saw what had happened, what she had allowed. What would Ross think if he found out? Oh shit...what had she done?

"Up to you Megan," he replied, "Whatever you want,"

"Really?"

"Just no kids," he said, "or marriages,"

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "'Cause,"

She pulled from his grasp, eyebrows raised. He cracked open his eyes, and looked at her confused. She asked curiously, "Why not?"

"Some people shouldn't have kids or get married," he said simply, "And I'm one of those people,"

"Well okay then," shrugged Megan.

"Do you want that?" he asked.

"Never really thought of it," she said truthfully, "It's always seemed so...far away, big..."

"I won't be offended if you do want it," he said, as he gently tugging her to lie down again. She didn't move though. Kids...marriage...why did he have to say those words? She shook her head, she was being way to premature about these thoughts – they had just had sex for the first time after all.

She gave into him and curled up against him, breathing in his smooth musty smell.

"Do you want it Megan?" he asked, "Do you?"

"I want you," she muttered.

He pushed aside her bangs, and kissed her on the forehead, "Really?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then," he said, "Night kid,"

"No more?" said Megan, disappointment heavy in her voice.

"In the morning," he laughed. She grinned, and closed her eyes. She felt so safe, and she never wanted this to end, and as a new sun rose into the sky, Megan Wheeler was eternally grateful that she had dressed up like a pixie.

And so was Mike Logan.

**_Fin_**


End file.
